Miedo a decirlo
by AnnieDuSoleil
Summary: Los sentimientos de Viktor hacia Yuuri eran realmente puros y verdaderos. Una noche fría por las calles desoladas de San Petersburgo, Viktor se pone a pensar si ya es tiempo de olvidar aquel amor que considera imposible o seguir aferrándose a el, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería, hasta que es interrumpido por el mismo protagonista de sus pensamientos. One-shot. Viktuuri.


_Disclaimer: La serie Yuri on ice! ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo imagino linduras con ellos._

 _¡Hola! Espero disfruten la lectura._

 ** _..._**

 **Miedo a decirlo**

Viktor Nikiforov se planteaba muchas cosas en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero la más importante y quizá la que también lo torturaba y al mismo tiempo le sacaba un par de suspiros, era el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki, el chico por el cual decidió dejar por una temporada el patinaje y dedicarse a entrenarlo.

Para él sería fácil insinuársele como siempre lo ha hecho desde que llegó a Hasetsu, lo malo era que Yuuri, de seguro por su inocencia, no era capaz de captar las señales que le mandaba Viktor.

Ni siquiera con el beso que le plantó frente a todo el mundo en la Copa de China, y mucho menos con los abrazos y caricias que le ofrecía mientras estaban pasando sus ratos libres juntos o en medio de los entrenamientos intensivos en la pista de patinaje. Incluso se ha de resaltar que Yuuri comenzó a rechazar cada intento de acercamiento o sutiles muestras de cariño del ruso desde su llegada a San Petersburgo.

 _Es en serio Katsuki Yuuri. Me ilusionas dándome un anillo de compromiso – según tú de 'buena suerte'- y luego me rompes el corazón._

Y eso lo frustraba.

Demasiado.

Es como si todo su esfuerzo desde que llego haya sido en vano. Los progresos que había logrado en todo este tiempo retrocedían cada vez más. No entendía el por qué el chico que tanto quería de la nada se volviera tan frío con él. Más de lo que era antes.

Estar enamorado por vez primera era realmente doloroso y problemático.

Si pensaba en una solución para todo, seria sincerarse consigo mismo y con el mismísimo Yuuri.

Aunque ya lo intentó antes. El de cabellos plateados no era una persona que reservara sus sentimientos, si por él fuera lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

Lamentablemente ya falló varias veces. La razón, siempre que estaba a punto de decírselo las dudas lo carcomían y el miedo se impregnaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Si no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Si lo arruino todo por decírselo? ¿Si le incomoda estar conmigo después de eso? ¿Si me llega a odiar? ¿Si no puedo seguir a su lado?_

Lo que más temía era que el japonés ya no le permitiese estar a su lado. Sus miedos se incrementaban aún más con el actual comportamiento de su amado.

 _Después de todo es difícil decirlo._

-Es tan difícil decir 'Te amo' cuando estas profundamente enamorado. – Susurró mientras caminaba junto a Makkachin por las calles en ese momento desoladas de San Petersburgo.

Viktor cubrió la parte baja de su rostro con la bufanda que tenía puesta alrededor de su cuello, la cual le rozaba los labios y la punta de su nariz.

Sus mejillas teñidas con un ligero rojizo eran señal del intenso frío que opacaba la ciudad rusa en esos momentos. Se acomodó los guantes que llevaba puestos y dirigió sus manos cubiertas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Suspiró. Paró su andar sentándose en una de las tantas bancas presentes alrededor del parque en el que se encontraba. Soltó a Makkachin y lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba, pudo divisar como su perro se entretenía con los pocos pájaros que quedaban aún en el lugar a pesar del intenso invierno.

 _¿A caso ya es hora de dejarlo ahí?_

Era inevitable pensar en la posibilidad de olvidarse de Yuuri, en específico el amor que sentía por él. El olvidarse de sus sentimientos. Pero era difícil.

Después de todo su amor iba a tanto que era imposible para él separarse de su lado, y estando tan cerca lo único que lograba era fascinarse más con las actitudes lindas y delicadas que el japonés demostraba. Eso realmente lo enamoraba.

\- ¡Viktor! – el grito de una voz conocida, esa voz la cual hacia que el palpitar de su corazón se incrementara tomaba presencia en el lugar.

-Yuuri – pronunció en un tono tan bajo que era como si lo recitara para sí mismo.

Yuuri había corrido y estaba cansado. Era fácil de notar. Su respiración rápida y entrecortada sumándole el detalle de su mano posándose en su pecho se lo decía. Lo estaba buscando.

-Viktor, ¿Te has fijado en la hora que es?

El de ojos color chocolate mostraba una mirada algo amenazante junto con un brillo en el cual se destellaba de igual manera su preocupación.

Viktor se sorprendió y sacó su mano del bolsillo de su abrigo junto con el celular, del cual encendió la pantalla. Vio la hora asombrándose aún más.

-Once con veintisiete- soltaron en un pequeño murmuro sus labios.

\- ¡Exacto, Viktor! Ya casi es media noche, me dijiste que volverías en media hora. Al final terminas dos horas fuera. Ni siquiera contestaste mis llamadas. –

Yuuri se veía frustrado, sus ojos querían liberarse de esa frustración a través de sus lágrimas.

El de ojos azul cielo no comprendía como el perderse en sus pensamientos le habría llevado tanto tiempo. Y para colmo, su amado se encontraba mal por eso. Lo que menos quería era causarle molestias, pero justo ahora lo había hecho.

-Perdóname, Yuuri. Yo… no vi la hora, tampoco me percaté de tus llamadas. Por favor, tan solo no llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte así. –

Viktor se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Yuuri.

Con su dedo pulgar se encargaba de limpiarle cada una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, mientras con su mano libre levantaba sus lentes y de igual manera secaba una por una las lágrimas del contrario de forma delicada.

-Viktor, suéltame. –

El japonés agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Viktor, alejando el contacto que tenían.

A Viktor ya no le sorprendía. Le lastimaba esa actitud fría. Se le estrujaba el corazón. Quería llorar. Pero sabía que eso solo causaría curiosidad en Yuuri.

Optó por hacer lo que siempre hacia en esos momentos. Sonreía.

-Yuuri, solo trataba de consolarte. – seguía sonriendo de la manera más natural que podía y con su actitud infantil esperaba aumentar el efecto.

Notó que el chico aumentaba la presión en sus muñecas por lo que instó a quejarse.

-Auch. Eso duele- dijo soltando una pequeña risa, la cual paró al sentir más presión. Eso le preocupó.

Dejó su actitud de lado poniendo atención a las expresiones del chico que lo lastimaba sin darse cuenta.

-Yuu-

-Viktor- lo interrumpió-

Yuuri tenía agachada la cabeza mientras seguía sosteniendo fuertemente ambas muñecas de Viktor.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo…seguirás con esa actitud? – esa pregunta lo dejo confundido y se alarmó cuando el otro levantó su mirada, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas que caían a cántaros. -

\- De qué-

\- ¡No me mientas! No lo hagas, Viktor…ugh – gritó con frustración. Las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus mejillas iban cayendo, disipándose en la nieve que yacía bajo de ellos. – Sé que te pasa algo, traté de ignorarlo porque pensé que eran ideas mías, después de todo siempre me creo historias absurdas en mi cabeza, pero- hizo una pequeña pausa, con el fin de recuperar un poco el aliento y calmar los nervios que se formaron del por fin encarar a Nikiforov. - Desde que llegamos aquí, en Rusia, estas más perdido en ti.

-Yu-

\- ¡Tan solo cállate y escúchame! – Viktor trató de cortar el drama de Yuuri. Sabía que si seguía así podría sacarle algo.

No quería que él supiera. No así.

-…He notado las tristes sonrisas que pones de vez en cuando. Cuando estás ahí, quieto, mirando a la nada. Diferencio cada una de tus expresiones, si son auténticas o si son una mentira, y tu Viktor, tus sonrisas, la forma en que te ríes, no es porque en realidad lo sientas. No son de felicidad o por simple agrado. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Solo finges! –

Parecía como si el de ojos color café no terminaría nunca de hablarle con tanta melancolía.

De pronto bajó la intensidad del agarre. Continuaba con su mirada puesta en el más alto, hasta que dejó por completo sueltas sus muñecas.

Así sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, mientras este seguía conectado con la mirada penetrante de Katsuki, en la cual aún seguían acumulándose lágrimas.

-Viktor- apretó sus puños. Los orbes marrones del japonés pusieron atención al suelo, fijándose en la blanca nieve que decoraba la escena y haciendo conciencia de esas pequeñas gotas que caían una por una sobre el manto blanco. - … yo quiero que confíes en mí, tal y como yo confío plenamente en ti. Viktor, tu realmente eres una persona muy importante y, ugh, verte de esa manera... odio verte así. Si es que algo no está bien compártelo conmigo. P-por favor. –

Yuuri posó su mano derecha encima de su pecho al mismo tiempo de volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de Viktor.

-Yo…- Yuuri no era tonto. Estaba al tanto de lo que quiso esconder, sabía que algo lo tenía aprisionado en su mente día y noche. No podía mentirle. Empeoraría las cosas. - … esto es muy personal, Yuuri, perdón, pero…No puedo. - Apartó con dolor sus ojos de los del japonés, no quería ver su reacción ante la respuesta que le había dado.

-Ha, entonces es así. Será así. – ironizó. - Viktor Nikiforov yo solo quiero que una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, la persona que admiro, confíe en mí, y no solo en el hielo… yo q-quiero eso. –

Por un momento se perdió en los ojos neutros del japonés, seguía cada palabra que este decía, hasta que él mismo apartó la mirada y se limpió con la manga de su abrigo el resto de lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

-Yo… me voy, Viktor. –

Viktor entró en pánico al escuchar esas palabras. Conocía a Yuuri. Estaba muy molesto, sumándole la ansiedad acumulada, sería capaz de cometer locuras en ese estado, o quizá solo le deje de hablar, o lo ignoraría por completo. Si llegaba a ese punto, no se imaginaria que fuese por esta ocasión. Una muy mala, por cierto. Rápidamente vio como Yuuri se daba la vuelta y caminaba a paso rápido.

 _´´Al final terminará como aquella vez´´_

 _ **Terminemos con esto**_

 _´´Perdóname…Yo no…´´_

 **¿De verdad dejarás que termine de esta manera?**

-No quiero. – susurró-

\- ¡No quiero que lo nuestro sea así! - era la primera vez que alzaba la voz de tal forma-

Yuuri, sorprendido giró sobre su propio eje viendo como Viktor se acercaba cada vez más a un ritmo acelerado.

-Yuuri, yo…-

Se posicionó a escasos centímetros del contrario, el cual se contemplaba con una expresión confundida. Aquellos bellos ojos de los cuales se enamoró se conectaban con los suyos, haciéndole entender que esperaba algo.

Viktor se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus manos y de forma apresurada los puso en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. A continuación, volvió su mirada hacia Yuuri, mordió su labio inferior con la intención de calmar los nervios que lo consumían.

Con el poco de valentía que reunió agarró ambas manos de Yuuri. Este se sobresaltó e intento deshacerse del agarre, pero Viktor se lo impidió.

-Escúchame Yuuri, y solo por esta vez deja que pueda tener contacto contigo. Así entenderás mejor lo que te quiero transmitir. –

El japonés, algo dudoso dejó de resistirse y permitió que las palmas del ruso se posen suavemente junto a las de él.

Observó fijamente a Viktor. Los finos pasos del aire junto con el brillo de la luna hacían que los cabellos del ruso se mostraran hermosos, resplandecían de un punto a otro mientras se ondeaban por el movimiento del aire.

Pudo notar que se esforzaba por mirarlo, y que decir del pequeño temblor que sintió en sus manos, Viktor sufría por algo que lo aquejaba, y al fin se lo diría.

-Sabes Yuuri, creo que esta demás decírtelo, pero tú también eres importante, muy importante para mí - _Quizás demasiado_ – Siempre trato de demostrarlo de alguna u otra manera, y no sé si lo entenderás o lo sentirás. – Pausó por un momento su monologo, preparándose para lo principal. Era ahora o nunca. – Desde un principio yo me di cuenta que poco a poco, mientras pasaba el tiempo, comencé a depender más y más de ti. Tú, gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora. – _tampoco me sentiría de esta manera_ -

\- A que- Viktor junto su frente con la de Yuuri y este calló de repente. Pudo fijarse en el pequeño rubor que coloreaban sus mejillas, y sonrió, lo que hizo que el japonés adquiriera un color más rojo en su rostro que incluso alcanzaba a llegar hasta sus orejas.

-Yuuri, me mostraste un mundo lleno de colores, uno que nunca en toda mi vida tuve la suerte de conocer, cada pequeño momento a tu lado era especial para mí. Algo a lo que ya me había resignado en todos estos años, tu hiciste que lo entendiera en tan poco tiempo. -Viktor soltó una de las manos de Yuuri y la posó en una de sus mejillas, sintiendo el ligero estremecimiento del otro. - La vida no es solo la pista de hielo, ni las medallas de oro, ni uno que otro logro, la vida es cada experiencia, sea la que sea, positiva o negativa, cada tropiezo, y cada vez que te levantas, es cada persona que está a tu alrededor, cada persona que te brinda esa experiencia. La vida es…- cerró sus ojos y prosiguió- es cuando encuentras a alguien especial, esa persona que te hace sentir que encontraste algo que dabas por perdido. La vida es el amor que sientes hacia las personas que te rodean, el amor que brindas y el amor que te dan. En todo caso, Yuuri, tú… - con su dedo pulgar acariciaba lenta y suavemente la mejilla del contrario. - Eres quien me mostró el significado de la vida y él que hizo que encontrara el amor en las personas.

Viktor abrió sus ojos, tratando de mirar fijamente a Yuuri, apretó ligeramente la mano con la que lo sostenía y murmuró:

-Yuuri, eres quien hizo que me fijara en todas esas maravillas, eres la persona de la que me enamoré. -

A pesar de haber confesado al fin sus sentimientos, el ruso tuvo miedo de ver la reacción de su amado, por lo cual antes de lanzar a flote aquellas palabras cerró los ojos, no los apretaba, simplemente los mantenía cerrados de forma apacible.

Temblaba. Y mucho.

Tanta era la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de las gotas que comenzaban a rebalsarse debajo de sus parpados, hasta que sintió la humedad apoderarse de su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa ante tal reacción suya, pero esta sorpresa se intensificó cuando sintió una mano ajena posarse en su mejilla.

Aun con ambas frentes juntas el japonés se atrevió a reducir el espacio que los separaba. Lo miraba fijamente, y Viktor, aun con el miedo de ser rechazado trataba de sostener su mirada con la de su amor inalcanzable.

-Vi-Viktor,yo i-igual. -

-Ah…

-Tú también me haces sentir todo eso… y más. -

Yuuri se acercó a una de las mejillas del de ojos azules, y rozó sus labios, dejando pequeños besos mientras quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de Viktor.

-T-también te amo- murmuró mientras mantenía sus marrones atentos a los azules del otro.

Viktor sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras que tanto anhelaba, las que parecían inalcanzables hasta hace unos segundos.

-Así, así es como me gusta verte, algo real.-

\- Y tú eres lo único que no quisiera perder en esta vida. Te convertiste en mi todo, Yuuri.- dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse otra vez.-

-¡Vi-Viktor! No llores, p-por-favor-Yuuri dejo el toque que le proporcionaba a Viktor, así que este decidió volver a recuperarlo tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, levanto las manos que tenían unidas hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios, los cuales posó en los nudillos de ambos.

-Me has hecho el ser humano más feliz de la tierra, Yuuri.-

La mirada de Yuuri se iluminó, dando paso ha lugar a unas pequeñas lagrimas que se esforzaban por no querer salir.

-Yuuri, amor, no llores-

En tan solo un momento los papeles se invirtieron. Esta vez Viktor queriendo consolar al japonés.

-Simplemente no puedo. P-Pensar que durante un tiempo quise alejarme de ti, de estos sentimientos, lo s-siento tanto. -

Viktor atinó por envolver a su amado en sus brazos. El más bajo posando su rostro entre el cuello del ruso, queriendo esconder su rostro y sus lágrimas, aun a sabiendas que sus gemidos se escuchaban.

-Oh mi Yuuri, justo lo mismo pensaba hace algunos momentos, pero… ¿sabes que? De ninguna manera renunciaría a ti, aun si tu renunciabas a mí. -

Viktor sintió como Yuuri se aferraba más a su cuerpo, pidiendo más contacto entre ellos, buscando algo de calor.

-Te amo, Viktor. -

Yuuri soltó ligeramente su abrazo con Viktor para tener contacto con los bellos ojos que este poseía con la intención de después inclinarse y besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelo probar todo el tiempo que pasó a su lado.

-Y-Yuuri. -

El de cabellos plata se sonrojó ante tal hazaña de su amado, no podía creer que fuera Yuuri quien se atreviera a dar ese paso.

\- ¿T-Te gustó? - el sonrojo de Yuuri era demasiado notable, aun siendo de noche, la luz de la luna se encargó de hacerlo notorio. -

\- Yuuri… ¡Me encantó! –

Viktor se abalanzo con las intenciones de devolverle el acto a Yuuri, pero hubo una pequeña interrupción.

-¡Woof!

-¡Makkachin! -gritaron al unísono.

Al parecer ambos no se acordaban de su compañía perruna.

-C-Creo que ya es tarde, debemos irnos. - comentó Yuuri.

-Mucha razón. -

Viktor se agacho para enganchar la correa a Makkachin, pues este había estado suelto todo el tiempo, felizmente no se alejó demasiado.

-Bien, vayamos a casa. -

Al decir estas palabras, Viktor le ofreció su mano a Yuuri, el cual asintió ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja.

-Vamos. –

 _Al final todo resultó bien, solo que, lo que impedía el transmitir de su amor es que ambos tenían miedo a decirlo._

 ** _..._**

* * *

Hola! de nuevo. Espero disfrutasen de esta historia.

Realmente de alguna u otra manera quería escribir algo de estos dos, y al fin lo termine, después de todo ¡llevo escribiendo esto hace meses! Literal, solo que nunca llegaba a terminarlo, sea por las responsabilidades de la universidad o porque no tenia una idea concreta en como continuarlo.

Estoy muy entusiasmada por haberles compartido esta historia, el Viktuuri ya forma parte de mi vida y de alguna manera quería dedicarle algo.

¡Esos dos merecen mucho amor!

Pido disculpas de antemano si encuentran algún tipo de error.

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Annie


End file.
